Neo Destiny II: Eve of Destiny Tournament Saga
by Red Dragon Zero
Summary: Gesse Howard is asked to held the EOD (Eve of Destiny) Martial arts Tournament in Southtown. Where 8 Fighters go head to head in order to challenge The Tournament's Grand Master: Geese Howard Himself.
1. Eve of Destiny Tournament Intro

Eve of Destiny Tournament Saga  
  
Intro  
  
Southtown. A city over flown with industrial activity, and most of all, well known for it's passionate nightlife, and the interesting fights that take place in the innards of the small city. Because, basically, that is   
  
the life stream that feeds the veins of Southtown: Fighting has stopped being a hobby to become a way of life, a way to survive in a town gone mad. Even if you chose another path, ultimately, your life will sooner or later head you to the battle arena. This reflects, in summary, the violent nature of the citizens of Southtown. However, this has been more evident ever since the arrival of a mysterious man named Geese Howard.   
  
Geese Howard soon established himself as the most powerful man in Southtown, thanks to his illegal operations in gun and drug dealing. His personal wealth became far beyond anybody could ever imagine, even surpassing that of the mayor of Southtown. Even though he was not the mayor of the city, Geese began to insert the flow of corruption and fear in the hearts of Southtown's policy. It has reached such high levels, that the police barely does something about it. Not only have they been paid well to keep their mouth shut, they also fear for their very lives. People in Southtown were no different. Geese's illegal   
  
operations couldn't be stopped in any way. And even if they tried, they would soon be violently rejected by Geese's forces. But Geese was not a man who needed personal protection all day. Geese himself is a master in the Hakkyokuseiken school of martial arts, and his strength is so terrible that no one had survived while facing him.   
  
Wielding an incredible power at his hands. Geese ruled Southtown with an iron fist, indeed. However, to keep himself entertained and to eliminate any possible opposition, Gesse was asked to held the Next EOD (Eve of Destiny) Tournament here in Southtown The competition involved having a group of   
  
fighters fight among themselves the prove who is truly the most powerful, and the one with the right to challenge Geese in the championship match. However, nobody has ever reached him, since Geese placed as his number one contendant his own personal bodyguard: pole master, Billy Kane, from England. His ability with the stick was so admirable, he made short work out of anyone who challenged him.   
  
Until Now......... 


	2. Round 1: The Red Dragon Vs The Invincibl...

Eve of Destiny Tournament Saga  
  
Round 1: The Red Dragon Vs The Invincible Tiger  
  
EOD Announcer: Welcome everyone to the Eve of Destint Tournament in South Town  
  
I'm your host for the evening. we have 8 fighters that are ready to go at one  
  
other order to be given the right to Challaged Gesse Howard the Tournament's   
  
Grand master.  
  
The Fighters  
  
1. Alvin Stevenson Jr. - The Red Dragon son of the Oringal Red Dragon Alvin Stevenson Sr   
  
2. Ryo Sakazaki - The Invincible Tiger of the Kyokugen Karate  
  
3. Alexander Armington - LFA Leader  
  
4. Arnold Quinton - Spirit World Detective  
  
5. Wallabee Beates - Master of the Red Spirit Flames   
  
6. Nick Dean - Master of the Blue Spirit Flames  
  
7. Terry Bogard - The Legendary Wolf  
  
8. Timmy Turner - The Crimson Dragon and follow of the Student Oringal Red Dragon  
  
Mac Metaphor: Let's go down to the arena!  
  
EOD Announcer: Hey this is not a wrestling match why are you guys doing here?  
  
Doc Nakano: Hey Mac don't that Announcer is the same guy from the world martials  
  
Tournaments?  
  
Mac Metaphor: That's right Doc he's the same guy from before. Anyways Let's   
  
see who's going to fight in round one of the tournament.  
  
Doc Nakano: From the Hishoken Ryu Martial Arts we have Alvin Stevenson Jr. he's the 1st Son  
  
of the 1st Red Dragon Alvin Sr.   
  
Mac Metaphor: And his opponet is Ryo Sakazaki you may have known Ryo from  
  
verious NeoGeo/SNK Fighting games such as Art of Fighting 1-3 and Fatal Fury Special  
  
He also was seen in Capcom Vs SNK 1 and 2 and SVC: SNK Vs Capcom Chaos as well.  
  
EOD Announcer: That all ture be Ryo also fought in the KOF Tournaments from 1994-2002  
  
with his younger sister Yuri and his best friend and follow memeber of the  
  
Kyokugen Ryu Karate. Now we'll see who fighting style is the strongest the   
  
Kyokugen Karate or the dragon powered Hishoken Martial Arts. Now the rules are   
  
sample each fighter are not allowed to use swords, guns etc. But you can use your  
  
Ki attacks only and the match is over if your opponet is knocked down on the   
  
ground, out of the ring or have been killed.  
  
Doc Nakano (Sweat drop): What?  
  
EOD Announcer: Mr. Howard told me to mentsion that part. Okay let the fight begin!  
  
(Both Fire begun to charged the Ki)  
  
Mac Metaphor: Just look at the battle auras surrounding these guys.  
  
Alvin Jr. Charged at Ryo with a Flying kick to the chest  
  
sending him into the air but Ryo filps back on his two feet and begun to Charged   
  
his Ki into his hand   
  
Ryo: Ko'ou Ken!!!  
  
(Doc Nakano: Ryo just shot out a fireball at Alvin Jr.)   
  
(Mac Metaphor: But wait Doc look the Red Dragon held out his hand and blocked it.)  
  
(EOD Announcer: Unbelieveable!!!)  
  
Ryo: Zanretsu Ken!!!  
  
Alvin Jr: Hyakuretsu ryu Moukyaku!!! (100 fierce dragon kick)  
  
Alvin blocks Ryo's punches and counter with a rapid kick barraged  
  
and Ryo does a overhead attack knock down Alvin be he gets back and does a Flying uppercut  
  
with a burst of energy into it.  
  
Alvin Jr: Rekkuken ha!!! (Dragon Fang uppercut wave)  
  
(Mac Metaphor: Whoa did you see that Ryo was sent up into the air one a big uppercut wave.)  
  
(EOD Announcer: Wait Ryo is not out yet.)  
  
Ryo: Hien Shippuu Kyaku!!!  
  
In mid air Ryo does a flying kick of his own then Alvin Grabs his leg and   
  
starts to swing him around and around and throw him downward into the ground  
  
As Alvin got back down the two begun to charge up agian  
  
Ryo: Haou Shoukou Ken!!  
  
Alvin Jr: Red dragon blast!!  
  
Both fighters use their super moves as smokes clears the arena Alvin Jr standing and Ryo was knockd own   
  
down the ground  
  
(EOD Announcer: The Winner! Alvin Jr!)  
  
Alvin helped Ryo up to his feet and shake hands for the good match  
  
(watching from his V.I.P Room)  
  
Gesse: So the Red Dragon has won who's in the round two?  
  
Hanchman #1: Alexander Armington is facing Spirit World Detective Arnold Quinton  
  
and there are both Shin Humans.  
  
Gesse: Billy give thsi note the the Announcers.  
  
Billy Kane: Right. 


	3. Round 2: Dangerous Duel: Alexander Armin...

Eve of Destiny Tournament Saga  
  
Round 2: Dangerous Duel: Alexander Armington II vs Arnold Quinton  
  
EOD Announcer: Welcome back to the Eve of Destint Tournament in Neo South Town we are nor heading to the 2nd round of the Tournament where Alexander 2nd with face Arnold.  
  
Billy Kane: Hey you Doc the boss want me to give you this.  
  
Mac Metaphor: what's it say Doc?  
  
Doc Nakano: Looks like there's going to be a change in round 2.  
  
EOD Announcer: Give me that? (Reading) Oh my both fight will be fighting at a ring of spikes under it and who wheve is left standing is the winner? What the hell? This is not Mortal Kombat!  
  
Mac Metaphor: What can we do about it? Gesse Howard is the host of the E.O.D. Tournament.  
  
(At the arena)  
  
Alexander II: Something is not right here?  
  
Arnold: I agree with you Alex and it looks like we have no choice but to do this.  
  
EOD Announcer: Okay the rules are sample each fighter are not allowed to use swords, guns etc. But you can use your Ki attacks only and the match is over if your opponet is knocked down on the ground, out of the ring or have been killed. BEGIN!!  
  
Alexander II (Gathering Ki): Haouken!!!  
  
Arnold: Majinken!!!  
  
EOD Announcer: Both fighters have lanched their attacks as they crash into it opther in the sky. What wait a sec one of the spike is exstanding upward.  
  
Alexander II: What the Hell?  
  
(Alexander II takes out one of his Lightning Swords and slice up one of the spikes)  
  
EOD Announcer: Normaly he would be out of the tournament but in this case it's allowed due to these MK-Like Spike.  
  
Alexander II: Shogun Kick!!!  
  
Arnold: Eagle Dive!!!  
  
(As Alexander use his Shoigun Kick Arnold jumps into the air as he spins into the tornado and lightning blot clashes as the two pass each other)  
  
Mac Metaphor: Hey there's another on pop upward.  
  
Arnold: Again? Kamehame Ha!!!  
  
Doc Nakano: Hey Arnold has fired off Goku's Kamehameha wave.  
  
Alexander (V.O): This is nuts no one can fight with these over size nails poping upward i bet Gesse is doing this.  
  
Arnold (V.O): Gesse must be behind this thing. Majin Cross!!!  
  
(Arnold takes his Zeta Sword swings vertically releasing a Ground energy wave )  
  
Alexander: Lightning Thunder Sword Strike!!!!  
  
(Arnold have been knocked down and is about to fall but Alex grabs his hand before he fell into the spike Pit.)  
  
Doc Nakano: Welll I guess this makes Alexander the winner of round 2.  
  
Alexander: Hey Arnold are you okay?  
  
Arnold: I'll live Good lucky at the quarter round okay. Gesse is trying to get somebody killed in this thing.  
  
Alexander: I will.  
  
(Gesse: he's gonna need more then luck to reach me. Billy who is the 3rd round?)  
  
(Billy Kane: The 3nd round is Wallabee Beates and Nick Dean)  
  
(Henchman #1: Boss did they fought before and Cindy butted in?)  
  
(Gesse: Hmmm but this time miss Vortex would be in the way i have something store for her boys)  
  
To Be Continue 


End file.
